Welcome Back
by the angel ninja
Summary: I thought it was kind of stupid at the end, were all it shows is Takuto turning around,so I decided to continue this small love story.If you want R&R [Oneshot]


Takuto walked up the street on the way to his studio. He felt alittle wierd, he didn't really know anybody.

He turned around when his name was called. He had walked over to the little girl sitting on the ground.

For some reason, she seemed happy to see him, she seemed famaliar, but he couldn't exacly think of where.

He helped her up. She hugged him tightly, he stared blankly at the small stuff bunny in her hand, it reminded him kind of his, the one that was on the case to the instrument.

"Mi...ki.." he was looking for a certain word but he didn't know.

Then BAM! it jumped right into his mind "Mitsuki".

That name was very famaliar, then he remembered, it was her name.

A blue car rolled up, "Kira Takuto?", now Takuto remembered for sure, that was Wakouji-sensei, he had became a doctor, then a producer.

"Takuto, the surgery, I didn't die" he looked back down at the girl, who was no longer just _the girl _she was _Mitsuki Kouyama_.

"That's great, are you still singing?" she nodded,then wiped her eyes that was filled with joy.

"Well you two plan on getting in the car any time soon?" asked Mitsuki manager, Masami Ooshigee.

Takuto and Mitsuki walked to the car and got in.

Mitsuki looked at Takuto, still in disbelief, she thought she had lost him, she thought that she would hate that day at the concert, but he is there, sitting next to him, as a human, with real flesh and blood.

She looked down at the small stuffed bunny, "Meroko" she whispered.

Takuto looked out the window, he smiled, _"So your an angel now? arligatou Meroko" _he looked at the scene around him, he was alive.

Takuto, most of all was glad that Mitsuki was alive, he could kiss her, but would he really feel right with Wakouji-sensei in the car, he is like a father to her.

They got out of the car, alot of people were there.

All of Mitsuki's friend from school,Madoka, her grandma and alot of other people.

She felt welcomed, loved. Here at there, not to long ago, she was just lonely, she couldn't hardly go to school and participate in many fun activities, just waiting for someone to come and save her, _Eichi Sakurai _but when she was waiting for him, she was really waiting for Takuto, but she didn't know it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody stood there, "How am I supposed to sing if I can't turn into Full Moon?" Mitsuki asked, Takuto sighed "Well I wish I could just snap my finger, like this, and you would just change" Takuto snapped his finger.

Wakouji-sensei, Ooshigee-san, and even Takuto stood there with wide eyes when they saw what stood before them.

Everybody stared at the sixteen year old blonde standing there "Takuto?" he just shrugged, Mitsuki and Takuto looked out the window, and smile dand waved to the amgel who had always helped them in certsin situations.

"What could we do without you Mereko?" he asked.

Everybody headed to the car, and went to a park.

The crowd roared, "Full Moon! Full Moon!" they repeated, "Hey, I want you people to give a shout out to my partner who will be singing with me, who was a lead singer in our favorite band Route L, Kira Takuto!" the crowd screamed.

They begin singing-

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? _

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?_

_Tameiki ga mado garasuKumoraseta _

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu kyandoru de _

_Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?_

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no Kono mafuraa_

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_

The crowd clapped to the slow beat. Takuto and Mitsuki watched as the fireworks went flying up into the midnight sky.

After the concert, Takuto took Mitsuki to the back "Were are you going?" Ooshigee-san asked, Takuto answered "We are going on a quick walk, trust me, she'll be safe"

they walked to the back.

"Thankyou, Mitsuki I.." he was cut off by soft lips pressing up against his, then, accepting theoffer, he responded, and kissed back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thankyou all, this is the end, and have a nice day. Review if you want.  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX-The Angel Ninja-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
